1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to telephone sets, and more particularly to a telephone set for table and wall operation with a base part comprising at least one cradle for a handset, with a retaining element being swivel-mounted within the base part and having a projection which projects through a region of the cradle and which engages into a recess of the handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone set of this type is known from, e.g., German Pat. No. 29 20 286, in which an angularly configured retaining element is swivel-mounted in the interior of a base part. One free end of the retaining element is under tension from a pressure spring, while the other free end has a projection that flushly closes an opening in the cradle when the telephone set is used as a table device. In the region of the end of the retaining element that is under spring tension, an opening is provided in a base pan of the telephone set which permits a screw-head to pass through. When the telephone set is wall-mounted, the screw-head that serves to attach the set to the wall presses upon the end of the retaining element that is under spring tension, so that the retaining element is displaced. Consequently, the projection projects beyond the cradle and engages in a keyed manner into a recess in the receiver region of the handset.
Furthermore it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,225 to utilize an insertable filler body in telephone sets for table and wall operation. This filler body can be inserted and secured in a freely accessible recess in the region of the cradle. If the telephone set is used as a desk set the filler body becomes flush with the cradle, whereas for the use as a wall-mounted set, a projection which is integrally connected to the filler body projects beyond the contours of the cradle. This projection engages into a recess of approximately matching shape in the handset.
The prior art design and installation of the retaining element within the telephone set requires a relatively large amount of space that is not always available in today's telephone sets in which the components are densely mounted.
An object of the invention is to substantially reduce the space required for the retaining element.